Κάποια Χριστούγεννα
by libra.gr
Summary: Που, πότε, πως και με ποιον θα περάσει η Κάντυ αυτά τα Χριστούγεννα;


-_**Κάποια Χριστούγεννα**_-

Η φωτιά που τρεμόπαιζε στο τζάκι, αντανακλούσε στα παγωμένα τζάμια του δωματίου, χαρίζοντας τη ζεστασιά της και το φως της στο κατά τα άλλα σκοτεινό σαλόνι. Η Κάντυ στεκόταν σιωπηλή μπροστά στο παράθυρο και παρακολουθούσε τη νύχτα να απλώνεται σιγά-σιγά. Ένιωθε την παγωνιά του τζαμιού να διαπερνάει το πρόσωπό της. Ένα ελαφρύ στρώμα χιονιού είχε αρχίσει να καλύπτει τον δρόμο.

Από μακριά φάνηκαν αχνά τα φώτα του αυτοκινήτου. Η Κάντυ χαμογέλασε. Η ανησυχία της εξαφανίστηκε καθώς τα φώτα πλησίαζαν μέχρι που έσβησαν έξω από το σπίτι. Έμεινε ασάλευτη να κοιτάει τον σύζυγό της που κατέβηκε από το αυτοκίνητό του, πήρε στα χέρια του το Χριστουγεννιάτικο έλατο και κατευθύνθηκε σχεδόν τρέχοντας προς το σπίτι.

Η Κάντυ έκλεισε τα μάτια της και ένιωσε ένα σφίξιμο στην καρδιά της…

* * *

_«Άλμπερτ», ξεφώνισε η Κάντυ καθώς προσγειώθηκε στην αγκαλιά του._

_Ο Άλμπερτ που δεν είχε προλάβει να βγει καλά-καλά από το αυτοκίνητό του, την αγκάλιασε και χαμογέλασε:_

_«Μικρή μου Κάντυ! Είσαι κιόλας έτοιμη;», της είπε βλέποντάς την κλεισμένη μέσα στο παλτό της, με σκούφο, γάντια και ένα μακρύ πολύχρωμο κασκόλ τυλιγμένο στο λαιμό της. _

_«Έλα τώρα Άλμπερτ! Δεν έχω κλείσει μάτι όλη τη νύχτα. Σε περίμενα να έρθεις πως και πως!», είπε εύθυμα η Κάντυ._

_«Μάλιστα! Οπότε να υποθέσω ότι ξεκινάμε αμέσως;»_

_«Σωστά να υποθέσεις», είπε η Κάντυ και μπήκε χαρούμενη στο αυτοκίνητο._

_Στο μικρό ταξίδι τους προς το Σικάγο, η Κάντυ δεν σταμάτησε ούτε λεπτό να μιλάει. Ήταν τόσο ενθουσιασμένη που θα πήγαιναν να ψωνίσουν Χριστουγεννιάτικο Δέντρο , στολίδια και δώρα για τα παιδιά του ορφανοτροφείου, που σε όλη τη διαδρομή μίλαγε ακατάπαυστα, φτιάχνοντας έτσι τη διάθεση του Άλμπερτ και απομακρύνοντάς τον για λίγο από τις επαγγελματικές του υποχρεώσεις._

_«Κάντυ, είσαι πια 21 χρονών. Δεν σκέφτεσαι να μεγαλώσεις ποτέ;», την ρώτησε χαρούμενα._

_«Μα τι λες τώρα Άλμπερτ; Έρχονται Χριστούγεννα. Τίποτα δεν θα μπορούσε να μου χαλάσει τη διάθεση μια τέτοια μέρα»._

_«Δηλαδή και όταν θα είσαι πια 31 χρονών, το ίδιο θα αντιδράς;»_

_«Ναι, το ίδιο. Περίμενε και θα δεις», είπε η Κάντυ καθώς ο Άλμπερτ πάρκαρε το αυτοκίνητο στην άκρη ενός μεγάλου δρόμου του Σικάγο._

_Η Κάντυ κατέβηκε χαρούμενη και έτρεξε προς το πρώτο στολισμένο κατάστημα. Ο Άλμπερτ την ακολούθησε. Άνοιξε τα μάτια της διάπλατα. Στη βιτρίνα υπήρχαν στολίδια και παιχνίδια. Πλούσιες γιρλάντες, λαμπάκια για το Χριστουγεννιάτικο Δέντρο, ένα ηλεκτρικό τρενάκι που γύριζε διαρκώς πάνω στις γραμμές που στόλιζαν τη βιτρίνα, ένας Άγιος Βασίλης που χαμογελούσε πίσω από τα γένια του, πορτατίφ, τσαγιέρες, σίδερα, ένα μεγάλο τύμπανο στην άκρη και κάθε λογής στολίδι και παιχνίδι._

_«Δεν θα έχει πλάκα να τα πάρουμε όλα από εδώ, έτσι δεν είναι Κάντυ; Δεν θα ήθελες να περπατήσουμε και να δούμε κι άλλα μαγαζιά με στολίδια;»_

_Η Κάντυ τον κοίταξε ενθουσιασμένη αλλά και απογοητευμένη. Δεν ήθελε να αποχωριστεί τον Χριστουγεννιάτικο παράδεισο που είχε μπροστά της, αλλά η ιδέα να δει περισσότερα στολίδια, δεν την άφηνε αδιάφορη. Έπιασε το μπράτσο του Άλμπερτ και χαμογέλασε:_

_«Δίκιο έχεις Άλμπερτ. Πάμε!», είπε και προχώρησαν στον μεγάλο δρόμο, ανάμεσα στους περαστικούς που κοιτούσαν χαρούμενοι τις βιτρίνες._

_Πολύ σύντομα η Κάντυ είχε καταφέρει να αδειάσει τα μισά μαγαζιά. Μεγάλα κουτιά με στολίδια γέμισαν το αυτοκίνητο. Παντού υπήρχαν μικρά και μεγάλα πολύχρωμα δώρα με χρωματιστές κορδέλες._

_Ο Άλμπερτ την κοίταξε χαρούμενος:_

_«Μας έμεινε το δέντρο Κάντυ, αλλά θα πρέπει να περάσουμε απέναντι», είπε ο Άλμπερτ και της έδειξε στην απέναντι πλευρά του δρόμου ένα μαγαζί με Χριστουγεννιάτικα δέντρα σε όλα τα μεγέθη. Η Κάντυ ξεχύθηκε ενθουσιασμένη στο δρόμο και ο Άλμπερτ για μια ακόμη φορά ακολούθησε πίσω της. _

_Η χαρά της όμως δεν κράτησε για πολύ. Ξαφνικά η Κάντυ πάγωσε. Το χαμόγελό της έσβησε. Έμεινε σαστισμένη και ακίνητη με τα μάτια της καρφωμένα επάνω του. Μπροστά της, λίγα μέτρα μακριά, ήταν ο Τέρρυ. Στα χέρια του κρατούσε ένα Χριστουγεννιάτικο Δέντρο. Τα γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια του έμειναν ακίνητα να την κοιτούν. Η Κάντυ δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί από τη θέση της. Η καρδιά της χτυπούσε δυνατά. Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα που έμοιαζαν με ατελείωτες ώρες. _

_Ο Τέρρυ την κοιτούσε σιωπηλός από μακριά και τα μάτια του πλημμύρισαν από νοσταλγία. Την κοίταζε ακόμα με τόση αγάπη! Με τόση λαχτάρα! Από τα μάτια της ξεχύθηκαν δάκρυα ζωγραφίζοντας διάφανα αυλάκια στα μάγουλά της. Έβαλε το χέρι της μπροστά στο στόμα της. Ο Τέρρυ στη θέα της, έκλεισε τα μάτια του και γύρισε το κεφάλι του χαμηλά και με την ενοχή ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό του, άνοιξε τα μάτια του για να δει στο πλάι του τη Σουζάνα που κράταγε μερικά κουτιά με δώρα και τη μητέρα της που έσπρωχνε το καρότσι της και συζητούσε εύθυμα με την κόρη της._

_

* * *

_

Ο όμορφος άντρας μπήκε χαρούμενος στο σαλόνι και ακούμπησε το Δέντρο στο πάτωμα.

«Μπαμπάααααααα», ακούστηκαν χαρούμενες δυο φωνές και έτρεξαν να τον αγκαλιάσουν. Η Κάντυ γύρισε και χαμογέλασε μπροστά στο όμορφο θέαμα. Οι τρεις αγάπες της αγκαλιασμένες. Ένιωσε την καρδιά της να πλημμυρίζει από αγάπη και συγκίνηση. Τα παιδιά πήραν στα χέρια τους τα δώρα που τους έφερε ο πατέρας τους και έτρεξαν χαρούμενα μπροστά στο τζάκι να τα ανοίξουν.

Η μητέρα τους τα κοίταζε στοργικά καθώς πλησίασε τον άντρα της, τον αγκάλιασε και ακούμπησε τρυφερά τα χείλη του με τα δικά της:

«Καλωσήρθες», του είπε με ζεστή φωνή, «Πίστευα ότι δεν θα προλάβαινες να έρθεις», συμπλήρωσε χαμηλά και στη φωνή της υπήρχε ένα μικρό παράπονο.

Ο άντρας την κοίταξε γλυκά με τα μεγάλα του μάτια. Πήρε στα χέρια του τα δικά της και τα φίλησε απαλά:

«Το ξέρω πως τα ταξίδια για τη δουλειά μου τις μέρες των εορτών σε έχουν κουράσει, αλλά σου έχω υποσχεθεί ότι δεν θα σε αφήσω ποτέ μόνη σου την Ημέρα των Χριστουγέννων», την καθησύχασε ο άντρας της και η Κάντυ κλείστηκε στην αγκαλιά του. Μόνο εκεί ένιωθε σιγουριά, ασφάλεια, γαλήνη. Μόνο εκεί ξέχναγε όλες της τις ανησυχίες, τις πικρίες και τα προβλήματά της. Μόνο εκεί ξεκουραζόταν η ψυχή της.

«Μαμά… πότε θα θτολίσουμε το δέντρο;», ακούστηκε η αγγελική φωνή της μικρούλας που κρατώντας την καινούργια της κούκλα στα χέρια, κοίταζε τη μητέρα της με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο αθωότητα και απορία, έχοντας γυρίσει όλο το κεφάλι της προς τα επάνω, για να μπορέσει να τη δει στα μάτια.

Η Κάντυ απομακρύνθηκε απρόθυμα από την αγκαλιά του και πήρε στα χέρια της την κούτα με τα στολίδια. Ο νεαρός άντρας κοιτάχτηκε στα μάτια με τον γιο του και με ένα βλέμμα συνωμοσίας προσπάθησαν διακριτικά να βγουν από το σαλόνι.

«Άλμπερτ, έλα να με βοηθήσεις», ακούστηκε η φωνή της Κάντυ που είχε γυρισμένη την πλάτη της και έβγαζε εξεταστικά τα στολίδια από το μεγάλο κουτί.

«Τώρααα;;;» ακούστηκε βαριεστημένη η φωνή του Άλμπερτ.

«Τώρα!», αποκρίθηκε η Κάντυ με τρυφερότητα αλλά και αυστηρότητα. Οι δυο άντρες επέστρεψαν για να βοηθήσουν τις κυρίες του σπιτιού να στολίσουν το Χριστουγεννιάτικο Δέντρο, αποβάλλοντας από τη σκέψη τους ότι θα τη γλίτωναν έτσι απλά.

Δυο ώρες αργότερα η οικογένεια καμάρωνε το όμορφο δέντρο. Μεγάλες χρωματιστές μπάλες, σε διάφορα σχήματα, στόλιζαν τα πράσινα κλαδιά του. Χρωματιστά φωτάκια τύλιγαν τα φύλλα του και στην κορφή υπήρχε ένα μεγάλο αστέρι. Στη βάση του υπήρχαν πολύχρωμα κουτιά με δώρα. Το τζάκι ήταν τυλιγμένο με πολύχρωμες γιρλάντες. Το ίδιο και η μεγάλη βιβλιοθήκη. Στο τραπέζι ακριβώς δίπλα υπήρχαν οι πέντε τελευταίες μπάλες. Η Κάντυ της πήρε στα χέρια της και της μοίρασε στα παιδιά και στον άντρα της.

«Και τώρα ας βάλει ο καθένας τη μπάλα του», είπε χαμογελαστά και τα παιδιά προσπαθούσαν ενθουσιασμένα να βάλουν τη μπάλα τους στο ψηλότερο από τα κλαδιά που έφταναν, καμαρώνοντας ότι φέτος την έβαλαν πιο ψηλά από την προηγούμενη χρονιά. Το ζευγάρι κρέμασε κι αυτό τις δικές του. Η Κάντυ κράτησε στα χέρια της την πέμπτη μπάλα και κατευθύνθηκε προς το τζάκι. Οι φλόγες της φωτιάς καθρεπτίζονταν πάνω στην κόκκινη μπάλα καθώς η Κάντυ την τοποθετούσε ευλαβικά στο πρέκι.

* * *

_Τα λαμπάκια του δέντρου φώτιζαν τις όμορφες μπάλες καθώς τα παιδιά τραγουδούσαν τα κάλαντα μαζεμένα γύρω από αυτό. Η Κυρία Πόνυ και η Αδερφή Μαρία σιγοτραγουδούσαν κι αυτές συγκινημένες μαζί τους._

_«Είναι πάντα τόσο συγκινητικό να ακούς αυτά τα αγγελούδια να ψάλλουν», παρατήρησε η Κυρία Πόνυ._

_«Πράγματι! Δείχνουν τόσο απορροφημένα και ευτυχισμένα αυτή την εποχή του χρόνου!»_

_«Αδερφή Μαρία, η Κάντυ είναι ακόμα ανήσυχη. Δεν έχει ξεκολλήσει τα μάτια της από το παράθυρο. Είναι η πρώτη χρονιά που ο κύριος Άρντλευ δεν ήρθε για τις Γιορτές»._

_«Η αλήθεια είναι πως είναι πολυάσχολος άνθρωπος και πιθανών οι δουλειές του να μην του επέτρεψαν να έρθει»._

_«Έχετε δίκιο Αδερφή Μαρία, αλλά η Κάντυ μας είναι τόσο απογοητευμένη που δεν την επισκέφτηκε φέτος!»._

_Τη συζήτηση διέκοψε η χαρούμενη φωνή της Κάντυ:_

_«Άλμπερτ!» φώναξε και βγήκε τρέχοντας από το δωμάτιο. _

_Μέχρι να βγει από το Σπίτι της Κυρίας Πόνυ, το αυτοκίνητο των Άρντλευ είχε φτάσει κιόλας στην είσοδο. Ο Τζωρτζ κατέβηκε από το αυτοκίνητο και χαιρέτησε την Κάντυ. Οι δυο γυναίκες παρακολουθούσαν από το παράθυρο την απογοητευμένη μορφή της να προσκαλεί τον Τζωρτζ να περάσει στο κυρίως δωμάτιο. _

_Ο Τζωρτζ κάθισε λυπημένος και παρακάλεσε να μιλήσει ιδιαιτέρως στις τρεις γυναίκες. Η ανησυχία της Κάντυ μεγάλωνε καθώς περνούσε η ώρα. Η Αδερφή Μαρία συνόδεψε τα παιδιά στην διπλανή αίθουσα διδασκαλίας και γύρισε στο σαλόνι. Τα πρόσωπα όλων είχαν ζωγραφισμένη μια έντονη αγωνία..._

_Τα φωτεινά λαμπάκια ήταν το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμάται η Κάντυ πριν λιποθυμήσει μπροστά από το Χριστουγεννιάτικο δέντρο._

_

* * *

_

«Φακιδομουτράκι, το ξέρεις ότι δεν θέλω να βλέπω αυτό το ύφος στο πρόσωπό σου», ψιθύρισε ο Τέρρυ τυλίγοντας τα χέρια του στη μέση της και ακουμπώντας τα χείλη του απαλά στο λαιμό της, επαναφέροντάς την στην πραγματικότητα.

«Για μια στιγμή αφαιρέθηκα», δικαιολογήθηκε βιαστικά η Κάντυ και χαρίζοντάς του ένα μεγάλο χαμόγελο γύρισε προς το μέρος του.

«Τα παιδιά είναι έτοιμα για φαγητό», συμπλήρωσε ο Τέρρυ και την τράβηξε απαλά μακριά από το τζάκι. Η Κάντυ κοίταξε νοσταλγικά για μια ακόμη φορά την μπάλα που μόλις είχε ακουμπήσει στο πρέκι και κατευθύνθηκε προς το γιορτινό τραπέζι.

Η μεγάλη γαλοπούλα ήταν στολισμένη στη μέση του τραπεζιού και τριγύρω υπήρχαν διάφορες λιχουδιές που τη συνόδευαν. Ο Άλμπερτ και η Έλενορ έκλεβαν τις ψητές πατάτες ελπίζοντας ότι δεν θα τους αντιληφθούν οι γονείς τους και χαζογέλαγαν προσπαθώντας να κρυφτούν κάτω από το ολόλευκο τραπεζομάντηλο. Ο Τέρρυ και η Κάντυ διασκέδαζαν με το ζαβολιάρικο ύφος των μικρών και προσποιούνταν ότι δεν αντιλαμβάνονταν τις πράξεις τους, απολαμβάνοντας το σκανταλιάρικο βλέμμα των παιδιών τους.

«Μαμά τι ώρα θα έρθει αύριο η Θεία Άννυ με τον Θείο Άρτσι; Βαρέθηκα να παίζω με την Έλενορ. Ασχολείται μόνο με τις κούκλες της. Θέλω να παίξω με τον Στήαρ».

Το κλάμα της Έλενορ έσπασε την χαρούμενη ατμόσφαιρα του δωματίου.

«Άλμπερτ, δεν πρέπει να κάνεις την αδερφή σου να κλαίει. Ησύχασε Έλι μου! Αύριο θα έρθει ο Στήαρ να παίξει με τον Άλμπερτ αλλά θα έρθει και η Μπρέντα να παίξετε μαζί και να αφήσετε τα αγόρια μόνα τους».

Η μικρή Έλενορ κοίταζε την μαμά της και σκουπίζοντας τα δάκρυά της δήλωσε αθώα:

«Μαμά η Μπρέντα είναι μικρούλα. Βαριέμαι να παίζω μαζί της».

Ο Τέρρυ με την Κάντυ ξέσπασαν σε γέλια και η Κάντυ απάντησε εύθυμα στην κόρη της:

«Έλα να φάμε την πουτίγκα μας τώρα και μέχρι αύριο βλέπουμε».

Η υπόλοιπη βραδιά κύλησε πολύ όμορφα και γιορτινά. Η οικογένεια άνοιξε τα δώρα της και όλοι αντάλλαζαν όμορφα, ευτυχισμένα χαμόγελα. Κάθισαν όλοι μαζί μπροστά στο τζάκι και τραγούδησαν Χριστουγεννιάτικα τραγούδια. Παντού στο σπίτι αντηχούσαν οι μελωδικές φωνές τους:

_Μου `παν έλα να πάμε να δεις,  
Χριστός γεννήθηκε στην άκρη της γης  
Κι εγώ γυρίζω απόψε στον ουρανό  
Τ' αστέρι ψάχνω να βρω το φωτεινό  
Ραπαπαπαμ, ραπαπαπαμ  
Να με πάει στο μικρό βασιλιά,  
Πέρα μακριά._

_Μες στη νύχτα παιδί μοναχό  
Τι δώρο να σου φέρω που 'μαι φτωχό.  
Εγώ το τύμπανο μου μόνο κρατώ  
Τα κάλαντα να παίξω για το Χριστό  
Ραπαπαπαμ, ραπαπαπαμ.  
Το πιο ωραίο τραγούδι θα πω  
Για το Χριστό._

_Μες τη φάτνη τα ζώα ξυπνούν  
Κι απ' έξω ταπεινά βοσκοί προσκυνούν.  
Στης Παναγιάς κρυμμένο την αγκαλιά  
Χρυσό στεφάνι φως φορεί στα μαλλιά  
Ραπαπαπαμ, ραπαπαπαμ.  
Σαν με βλέπει η καρδιά μου χτυπά  
Και μου γελά._

Όταν πέρασε ο έντονος Χριστουγεννιάτικος ενθουσιασμός, ο Τέρρυ σήκωσε ψηλά την Έλενορ και έπαιξαν μαζί αποσπάσματα από τον 'Ρωμαίο και Ιουλιέτα', με την Έλενορ να τραυλίζει μισόλογα της Ιουλιέτας, παριστάνοντάς την στο μπαλκόνι, κοιτάζοντάς τον χαρούμενη που της φαινόταν τώρα πιο κοντός από αυτήν. Ο Άλμπερτ έπαιζε με τον Μίκυ του, ένα ποντίκι που είχε μετατρέψει σε κατοικίδιο και τον ακολουθούσε παντού μέσα στο σπίτι. Στην αρχή η Κάντυ είχε τρομάξει με ένα ποντίκι να κυκλοφορεί μέσα στα πόδια της, αλλά μετά ο Άλμπερτ και ο Μίκυ έγιναν αχώριστοι και δεν είχε σκοπό να χαλάσει κανένα χατίρι στο γιο της.

Λίγο αργότερα ο Τέρρυ πήγε να βάλει τα παιδιά για ύπνο. Τους είχε λείψει ο πατέρας τους και περίμεναν ανυπόμονα να τους διαβάσει ένα παραμύθι μέχρι να κοιμηθούν. Ο Τέρρυ δεν χόρταινε να διαβάζει ιστορίες στα παιδιά του κι έτσι η Κάντυ ήξερε ότι είχε αρκετό χρόνο στη διάθεσή της μέχρι να κοιμηθούν. Έμεινε μόνη της να κοιτάζει το στολισμένο δέντρο. Ο μόνος ήχος που ακουγόταν ερχόταν από το τζάκι που άπλωνε το απαλό φως του στον χώρο.

Η Κάντυ πλησίασε την βιβλιοθήκη. Δίπλα από την ατελείωτη συλλογή Σαιξπηρικών κειμένων υπήρχε ένα στενό ντουλάπι. Με αργές κινήσεις ξεκλείδωσε το ντουλάπι του επίπλου. Πήρε στα χέρια της το μαύρο δερμάτινο σημειωματάριο. Κάποτε αυτό ήταν το ημερολόγιο του Τέρρυ. Τώρα πια ήταν το δώρο του σε αυτήν για την πρώτη τους επέτειο.

Άνοιξε την πρώτη σελίδα και διάβασε την αφιέρωση: «_Όλες μου οι σκέψεις είσαι εσύ_». Χάιδεψε με τα ακροδάχτυλά της τα γράμματα του Τέρρυ και έκατσε στον μεγάλο καναπέ μπροστά από το τζάκι. Άρχισε να διαβάζει διάφορα αποσπάσματα του ημερολογίου. Ήταν μια συνήθειά της κάθε φορά που ο Τέρρυ έλειπε μακριά της. Απόψε όμως, χρειαζόταν την παρουσία του περισσότερο από άλλες φορές. Ακόμα και οι τοίχοι που τους χώριζαν της φαίνονταν μεγάλη απόσταση.

* * *

…_Ο Ρόμπερτ για μια ακόμη φορά είχε δίκιο. Αποφάσισα να μην αφήσω τίποτα πια να επηρεάσει την καριέρα μου. Θέλω τουλάχιστον η φακιδομούρα μου, ακόμα από τόσο μακριά, να είναι υπερήφανη για μένα. Να μην μετανιώσει ποτέ…_

…_Μόνο η συζήτηση μαζί του με ανακουφίζει και με ξεκουράζει. Όταν το πολυάσχολο πρόγραμμά του, τον φέρνει στη Νέα Υόρκη, νιώθω ξαναγεννημένος. Είναι κρίμα που δεν μπορεί να αποδεσμευτεί από το όνομά του και να ταξιδέψει ανέμελος στον κόσμο. Ήταν τόσο ξέγνοιαστος στον ζωολογικό κήπο στο Λονδίνο που τον γνώρισα…_

…_Η κυρία Μάρλοου έχει γίνει πολύ πιεστική. Επιμένει να ορίσουμε ημερομηνία γάμου, αλλά κάτι τέτοιο δεν πρόκειται να γίνει. Σήμερα μου ανακοίνωσαν ότι θα έρθουν μαζί μου στην Χριστουγεννιάτικη περιοδεία του θιάσου στο Σικάγο. Ας έρθουν! Δεν θα μπορούσε να με νοιάζει λιγότερο για το τι θα κάνουν…_

…_Όταν την αντίκρισα ο χρόνος γύρω μου σταμάτησε. Ήθελα να τρέξω κοντά της, όμως δεν μπορούσα. Τα πόδια μου είχαν μείνει καρφωμένα στο έδαφος. Έμεινα να την κοιτάω σαστισμένος. Ότι ομορφότερο έχουν δει ποτέ τα μάτια μου. Μόλις την είδα όμως να κλαίει, η καρδιά μου έσπασε. Ένα μαχαίρι καρφώθηκε στο στήθος μου. Εγώ ήμουν η αιτία που έσβησε απότομα το χαμόγελό της κι εγώ την έκανα να πονάει. Γύρισα δίπλα μου και είδα τη Σουζάνα να μιλάει με την μητέρα της. Ένιωσα ανάξιος να συνεχίσω να την κοιτάω στα μάτια. Δεν άξιζα ποτέ την αγάπη της και την ζεστασιά της..._

…_Ο γιατρός μας ανακοίνωσε πως η υγεία της Σουζάνα χειροτερεύει. Η ίδια είναι πολύ αδύναμη πια για να αντισταθεί. Η κυρία Μάρλοου με παρακάλεσε να την παντρευτώ πριν είναι πια πολύ αργά. Είναι τόσο αδύναμη, που σκέφτομαι να το κάνω…_

…_Πώς να πιστέψω αυτό που λεν οι εφημερίδες! Το μυαλό μου έχει θολώσει. Ο καλός μου φίλος ο Άλμπερτ, είναι πια νεκρός! Χθες γιορτάζαμε με τον Θίασο τη Γέννηση του Θεανθρώπου και κάπου αλλού, ένας Θείος Άνθρωπος βρήκε έναν τόσο τραγικό θάνατο. Γιατί να εκτροχιαστεί το τρένο του; Γιατί να σβήσει έτσι αυτή η ζωή; Πώς να είναι άραγε η Κάντυ; Πόσο θα πονάει με τον χαμό του! Θέλω να τρέξω κοντά της. Να την αγκαλιάσω και να την παρηγορήσω. Να είμαι δίπλα της μια τέτοια στιγμή…_

…_Η σύζυγός μου είναι πια σε άθλια κατάσταση. Το μόνο που της δίνει χαρά είναι οι επισκέψεις μου. Νιώθω τόσο ένοχος! Αυτή ακόμα και στις τελευταίες της στιγμές με κοιτάζει με αγάπη και στοργή, αλλά εγώ ακόμα και τώρα δεν είμαι σε θέση να ανταποδώσω αυτό το βλέμμα…_

…_Σιωπή! Το σπίτι είναι άδειο. Η απουσία της απλώνεται στον χώρο. Δεν νιώθω πόνο. Δεν νιώθω λύπη. Νιώθω μια απέραντη ανακούφιση. Νιώθω ότι ο αέρας είναι πιο καθαρός. Νιώθω ότι μπορώ να τον ανασάνω χωρίς δυσκολία. Νιώθω μικρός για όσα αισθάνομαι, αλλά αυτή η ξαφνική ελευθερία μου, με εμποδίζει να νιώσω άσχημα. Νιώθω την ησυχία να αγκαλιάζει τις αισθήσεις μου. Αύριο το πρωί θα ξυπνήσω επιτέλους μόνος…_

…_Κάντυ, δεν έχουν αλλάξει τα συναισθήματά μου. Θα ήθελα τόσο να σε δω! Άραγε τα δικά σου αισθήματα παραμένουν τα ίδια;…_

_

* * *

_

«Κοιμήθηκαν», είπε ο Τέρρυ και πλησίασε την Κάντυ που είχε απορροφηθεί από το διάβασμα. Ο Τέρρυ απομάκρυνε το σημειωματάριο από τα χέρια της και το κλείδωσε στο ντουλάπι της βιβλιοθήκης.

«Δεν το χρειάζεσαι τώρα αυτό», της είπε καθώς έκατσε δίπλα της. Ξάπλωσε στον καναπέ και την παρέσυρε κι αυτήν να ξαπλώσει στην αγκαλιά του.

Η Κάντυ γύρισε το κεφάλι και του χαμογέλασε γλυκά:

«Νιώθω λίγο κουρασμένη», ψιθύρισε και ακούμπησε το κεφάλι της στο στήθος του.

Ο Τέρρυ της χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά και την κράτησε πιο κοντά στην αγκαλιά του:

«Κοιμήσου» της είπε και έβλεπε τα βλέφαρά της να τρεμοπαίζουν. Χωρίς να σταματήσει να της χαϊδεύει τα μαλλιά άρχισε να της τραγουδάει χαμηλόφωνα:

_Άγια Νύχτα, σε προσμένουν  
Με χαρά οι χριστιανοί  
Και με πίστη ανυμνούμε  
Το Θεό δοξολογούνε  
Μ' ένα στόμα, μια φωνή  
Ναι με μια φωνή_

_Η ψυχή μας φτερουγίζει  
Πέρα στ' άγια τα βουνά  
Όπου ψάλλουν οι αγγέλοι  
Απ' τα ουράνια θεία μέλη  
Στον Σωτήρα «Ωσαννά»  
Ψάλλουν «Ωσαννά»_

_Στης Βηθλεέμ ελάτε όλοι  
Στα βουνά τα ιερά  
Και μ' ευλάβεια μεγάλη  
'Κει που τ' άγιο φως προβάλει  
Προσκυνήστε με χαρά  
Ναι με μια χαρά_

Ο Τέρρυ είδε ότι η Κάντυ είχε πια αποκοιμηθεί. Σηκώθηκε αργά από τον καναπέ και σήκωσε και αυτήν στα χέρια του. Την μετέφερε μέχρι την κρεβατοκάμαρά τους και την ακούμπησε απαλά στο κρεβάτι. Τράβηξε την κουβέρτα και την σκέπασε. Ξάπλωσε κι αυτός δίπλα της και έσβησε τη λάμπα στο κομοδίνο. Γύρισε και την κοίταξε να κοιμάται δίπλα του σαν μωρό. Ένα μικρό χαμόγελο χαράχτηκε στα χείλη του. Ακούμπησε το κεφάλι του στο απαλό μαξιλάρι, έκλεισε τα μάτια του και της ψιθύρισε:

«Καλά Χριστούγεννα»


End file.
